


Always there

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls
Summary: When your uncontrollable sadness overwhelms you, Alex is always there for you. Well, he's on tour actually, but he doesn't know about your condition.. yet.





	Always there

The coffee's already gone bad by now as you flicked the pages of the magazine, checking your horoscope and thinking about how on earth you could be "successful" based on just star constellations.

These days weren't new to you. Sometimes you felt bad when you were left all alone in the house. Your roommate had gone somewhere, Alex was on tour and the cloudy weather outside seemed to make you feel even sadder. Raindrops didn't want to stop hitting against your window, with every sound reminding you that you were alone. You usually loved rain, but not on this particular day when everything seemed to go against you.

You rolled up in your blanket on the couch and if earlier you could hold back your tears, now the tears burst forth, spilling down your face as if you were a little girl who'd lost her candy cane. But aren't adults the same kids? Just grown-up.

Minutes of sobbing past, broken apart by short pauses for breaths, you heard your phone was calling. The phone stopped calling right when you decided to go and pick it up already. Seeing the name on your phone made your heart melt and pound a little. You had missed 3 calls from Alex and 1 text message. Wiping the tears away you decided to phone him, but Alex always knew whether you'd cried or not and you didn't wanna let him know. While you were wondering when was the right time to call him, Alex had made it for you, the picture of him illuminating on your phone. You rushed to pick up the phone - it was a video call - and held your phone that way so he couldn't see half of your face.

"Y/n, I was worried. Is everythin' okay?" The familiar voice filled your ears, only making it worse for you 'cause you missed him.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I was cleaning the room, I hadn't heard the phone ringing." You let your hair fall over your face because you could tell it's become red from crying.

Alex smiled. "Always busy, my babeh."

"When are you coming back? Say hello for me to the boys." You forced a smile.

"Will do, darlin'. Dunno couple of days I thin'. Y/n, is everythin' realleh okay?" If he asks that one more time you might lose it and cry in front of him.

"Yeah, I told you." _Why is it so goddamn hard to do the simple thing?_

"Y/n, look at me." _Shit_.

You pretended you were busy with something and showed only half of your face to the camera. "Yeah. What?"

"Can yeh pick up the phone propelleh an' look at me?" He sounded serious. And you thought there was no point hiding that, not when you could barely hold your tears back.

Not saying anything, you held the phone opposite from you. You saw your face in a small window on the screen. He wasn't dumb, by your messy hair and red eyes anyone could understand.

"Wha' 'appened, mi luv? Were yeh cryin'? Tell me." He held the phone closer to his face like he could reach to you.

"It's nothing, Alex. Really. I was just alone here, all by myself. It happens sometimes, I feel empty and sad and so I sort of got a little..." You really tried to hold them back, you felt the muscles of your chin tremble like a small child. You thought you could hold yourself up, be stronger, but you just... collapsed. "I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid."

Alex was looking around, talking with some people. He had heard you and already decided to leave everything right then and there and get back to you. Nothing mattered to him, he knew he should be with you right now, his only wish was to get to you.

"Y/n," he went back to the phone, "Listen teh me. Go get sum sleep. Get sum sleep, I'll be the' in the morning."

"Wh- Alex?" You couldn't believe he'd just cancelled all his concerts because of you. "You can't.."

"I'll be there tomorrow, babeh, now go get sum sleep, eh?" He assured you and you couldn't say anything but nod.

The curtains added a strange glow to the morning light. The dawn sun peeked through a misty screen of clouds, painting the sky a mix of oranges with greys. You breathed in deeply. A new day has begun. Another cloudy day.

Not wanting to open your eyes you turned your head to the side only to feel someone's touch on your face. You opened your eyes a little and saw Alex crouching down next to you, his hand stroking your hair.

"Alex?" You muttered under your nose.

"Good mornin', mi luv."

"Alex!" You jumped out of the bed, where you had fallen sleep, and found yourself in his arms, you sunk into the warmth of his body. It felt as if when you were in his arms all your pain went away, the depressing pain. Your eyes dripped with tears. "I missed you so much."

"I missed yeh too darlin'."

He pulled you closer to him, his embrace was warm, something that felt right, smelt right. The room somehow seemed warmer in his presence, his strong arms holding your fragile body.

"Is mi little bird still sad?" He asked.

"A little." You murmured with a tiny sigh.

"Move, le' me get under tha' blanket, too." He chuckled.

You moved to your side of the bed and once he laid next to you you snuggled up to him. You felt strong arms wrapped around your shoulders, his chest rising and falling against you.

"Yeh said it 'appens often? You feel sad?" He stroked your hair.

You nodded. A single tear slid down from your eyes. You felt hypocritical for letting Alex to drop everything and come to you only because of your uncontrollable sadness.

"I feel even worse now. You had to fly all the way here."

"I couldn't help it. You din' expect me to continue the concert knowing tha' my princess is 'ere all alone an' cries all day."

He let you pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before you collapsed again. Salty drops fell from your chin, drenching his black shirt.

"Alright. Yeh wanna cry, tha's okay. I'm jus gunna hold yeh while yer cryin'." He kissed your head. "Alright, but I'm gunna tell yeh somethin'."

You hugged him tighter, burying your face in his chest.

"Yeh see when princesses get sad, everything in the world starts to go wrong. When a single tear rolls down a princess's eye, the world just collapses. Flowers stop growing, trees, plants, everything. Even the weather gets worse when the princess is sad 'erself. See when she cries, the clouds start teh cry, too." Alex looked down at you to see if you had stopped crying and maybe had fallen asleep already, but what he saw made him smile and he barely kept himself from laughing. It was just _too_ adorable.

You had stopped crying and were intently listening to every his word while your eyes wandered somewhere around his shirt.

"Bu' it only takes one smile of the princess to make everythin' bloom again," he continued, "She smiles and the sky turns slowly bright again letting the sun peek through the clouds."

"So," he brought his hand to your chin and lifted it up to see your face, "mi princess, will yeh give me tha' smile?"

You couldn't help but giggle. "What? You're telling me this just to cheer me up."

"Nope. It is a true story. You just have to believe me." He answered and you laughed for the first time in days.

"Tha's mi good girlie. An' listen, from now on you gunna come with me on mi tours."

"I have a university to attend, Alex. If you haven't forgotten." You sighed softly.

"Well, I'm not talking 'bout term time, you have to study. I'm talking 'bout now, when you're on vacation.

"Wait, you're saying that I'm coming to Paris with you? Like now? So you didn't cancel your concerts!" You lifted on your elbows. There was that purity, that naivety that he liked in you so much.

"Well, no. I didn't. I was planning to come here and take you with me. What are you saying, _mon coeu_? You, me, Paris?"

You stared at him in awe. Your smile growed, you wanted to jump for joy. And you did, nearly making Alex fall off the bed. "I'm saying 'yes'." You whispered into his mouth.


End file.
